Despite it All
by FanFicLover93
Summary: Puck and Rachel makes a bet that gets out of hand. G!P Rachel rated M in later chapters This is my first story so sorry for the lame summary.
1. Chapter 1

Despite it All

I don't own anything from glee.

A/N: This is my first time getting up the courage to actually post so please let me know if you think I should continue and I'll try my best to make it worthy of reading. So I would really appreciate some feedback please and thank you.

Quinn Fabray, the sexiest most popular girl in school, is talking to her idiot boyfriend Finn Hudson at her locker across and a little further down from mine. She's in her hot sinfully short cheerios uniform. My eyes trail up her delicious long toned legs. It's like everything on her is so freaking perfect from her golden ringlets falling down to the middle of her back, to her sharp beautiful hazel eyes that changes depending on the light and her perfectly shape body with all the curves in all the right places. She's so fucking beautiful. It's too bad she's dating that giant idiot. I'm Rachel berry and I'm in lust with Quinn Fabray even though she apparently hates my guts. It's no secret that I'm an intersex girl. I'm not ashamed of the fact that I'm a girl with a big dick and neither is plenty of the other girls here at McKinley High me and my best bro Puck really are popular with the ladies. Who knew being a confident badass did it for girls. Well most of them since Quinn wouldn't give me the time of day.

I'm still covertly watching Quinn's gorgeous face when I feel someone stop beside me. I glance over and its Puck with a knowing smirk on his face.

"So watching Quinn again? Dude when are gonna grow a pair and get the girl?" Puck asks me with an annoying smirk on his face. I rip my eyes from Quinn's face and turn to Puck.

"Dude I can get her whenever I want. I'm just not a homewrecker dude but I could get her if I wanted." I say confidently. I know its wishful thinking but Puck doesn't need to know.

"Oh really wanna put your money where your mouth is the bro?" Puck challenges with a mischievous look on his face. Damn maybe he didn't buy it but no way in hell was I going to give him the satisfaction of backing down. I give my most confident smile looking him straight in the eyes.

"What do you have in mind?"

Tbc..

A/N:Don't forget to review and let me know if I should continue.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the follows and reviews I really appreciate the support so here's a longer chapter for you guys sorry for the mistakes if there's any I don't have a beta.

I don't own glee.

Chapter 2

"What did you have in mind?" I ask confidently. _Shit I'm so gonna regret this._

"I bet you can't get Quinn to dump her boyfriend and fall in love with you in a month." He states confidently with a shit eating grin. My confident smirk falters. _Damn! I was hoping he would say go over there and flirt with her now or something but fall in love in month?! She hates me I'd just be humiliating myself._ Pucks voice pushes me out of my panicking thoughts.

"If you don't" he continues. "you owe me a favor of my choosing." He says with damn smug grin as he rubs his together as if he's already won. _Ok no way in hell am I backing down now._

"Fine but _when_ I win you owe me." I say more confidently then I feel my smirk never faltering.

"Right we'll see dude you got yourself a fucking deal and the month is starting today. So prepare to lose." He says as I grab my books and slam my locker shut.

"Fine dude, a month is more than enough time to get her hooked you must be forgetting you're talking to Rachel fucking Berry I get more chicks then you dude." I say smugly as we walk down the hall. As we walked pass Quinn our eyes lock and I send her a smirk and a wink she rolls her eyes and turns back to the idiot. The warning bell for first period rings so I tell Puck I'll see him at lunch and head to Spanish. I forego my usual back row seat and take a seat in the third seat directly behind Quinn's. Santana and Brittany are on either side of her as usual. They all look at me as I take a seat.

" Good morning ladies." I say smiling looking directly at Quinn as I do.

"Hi Rachie" says a bubbly Brittany with a flirty smile.

"Hey sexy" Santana winks. I wink back. The hot latina and Brittany propositioned me for a threesome not too long ago but I turned them down thinking doing that would guarantee I wouldn't get any from Quinn if she found out I fucked her best friends. I look back at Quinn. She's giving me a deadly glare.

"What are you doing even sitting here Berry. You're usually flirting with whichever unfortunate girl is sitting next to you in the back row." She says coldly her hazel eyes sharp as they stare into me. I lift an eyebrow.

"So you've been watching me huh?" I ask smugly watching her glare falter but she recovers quickly.

"Don't flatter yourself Berry I just have to make sure you're as far away from me as possible." She grumbles as she turns around in her seat. I lean forward near her ear.

"Just admit it Quinn you know you want me." I whisper seductively in her ear. She just scoffs but doesn't turn around. I spend the rest of the class thinking about how I'm going to get Quinn Fabray, captain of the cheerios, glee club, and celibacy club, to fall for me. Quinn's like the most unattainable girl in school I can't believe she dating that idiot Finn to begin with. It's clear I'm going to have actually work at this but I always loved a challenge.

I meet Puck at the cafeteria doors and grab his arm.

"Bro you're joining the glee club with me today after school." I state pleadingly and Pucks looks at me like I've lost my mind.

"Please bro I have to join glee to get closer to Quinn and I don't want to do it alone. Come on bro." I beg

"Dude why would I help you get closer to winning the bet?" He asks.  
" Because we're bros and have each other's back. Hey, I'll even have that party over my house this weekend it'll save you from having to clean up yours." He grinned and I knew I had him.

"How about," he begins "you have the next three parties at your place and you got yourself a deal Jew bro." Puck counters wiggling his eyebrows. _Shit!_

"Fine" I sigh "you have a deal but we have to pick a song to perform before lunch is over." I say.

The final bell rings and I head to my locker, where Puck will meet me so we can walk to glee together. I hope Quinn enjoys my serenading her I'm pretty nervous about her reaction to the song. I'm confident about my voice though, only Puck knows how great a musician I am. I'm actually planning to audition to get into NYADA in New York after graduating next year. I've had vocal and dance classes for years even piano and guitar. So I'm more then confident about performing. I just hope she likes it we spent half of lunch in the auditorium practicing. Puck finally show up and we head to the choir room.

"Excuse me, Mr. Shue we'd like to join glee." I announce as Puck and I walk through the door. All eyes immediately turn towards us with varying looks on their faces. Most of the faces, like Mr. Schue's looked welcoming. Mercedes and Kurt looks cautiously curious. Santana raises a curious brow while Britt smiles widely bouncing excitedly in her seat. Finn has his normal constipated confused look on his face. My eyes lock on to Quinn, who's sitting in between Finn and Santana, she's giving me this cool stare. I send her a wink and a smile. She scoffs and looks away. Mr. Shue speaks.

"Great! Glee club is open to any students that wants to join, but you have to perform a song." He says excitedly.

"That's cool do you mind if we do a duet?" I ask him.

"Not at all" he says "just start when you're ready!" he says encouragingly. I sit at the piano while Puck heads for the drums. I nod my head and we start.

 _Rachel,_ Puck,Both

 _Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday_.

Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so sad to think that she doesn't see what I see  
But every time she ask me do I look okay?  
I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are

And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are

 _Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday_

Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are

And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are

 _The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are

And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are.  
Yeah

I'm looking at Quinn as we play the last note. I stared at her throughout the whole song and she has this unreadable look in her eyes with a hint of pink in her cheeks, her hazel eyes are more green as we gaze at each other. She giving me this penetrating look as if she's seeing right through me.

"That was great you guys! Welcome to glee!" exclaims Mr. Schue as he claps. It snaps me out of Quinn's gaze and I finally hear the clapping from everyone. Everyone looks surprise that I can sing so well. Santana and Britt looks about ready to drag me to the nearest secluded room to have their way with me. I wink at them with a smirk. Kurt and Mercedes looks are tinged with a bit of jealousy but still excited. Finn is glaring at me his face completely red. Probably because his girl eyes are still trained on me. My smirk widens as I look back to Quinn only to find her eyes locked on me with a raised eyebrow. _God she's fucking sexy._ She has a grudgingly impressed look on her face and I give her a genuine smile surprisingly she gives me a small smile in return. I wink and she rolls her eyes. I turn to Puck and we fist bump. I turn back to Mr. Shue.

"Thanks Mr. Schue we're glad to be here." I say. Puck scoffs and I elbow him in the ribs. "Dude!" he chokes out and glare at me I just shrug and smirk.

"Why don't you guy take a seat and we can get started." He says. I go to the second row and sit directly behind Quinn while Puck sits next to me behind Santana. Finn turns his head and glare at me as he wraps his arm around Quinn's chair I just wear a smug smirk. _God I can't stand this idiot._

"That was so sexy Rachie" a bubbly Brittany says pulling me out of my thoughts. "Thanks Britt" I say with a smile. "Hey I was up there too." says an indignant Puck I just smirk as he's ignored by the blonde as she winks at me and turn around to face Mr. Shue as he begins to speak.

"So class since we have new members the assignment for this week is about getting to know each other better. You're going to pick a name out of the hat and you and your partner will spend the week getting to know each other and at the end of the week you guys will sing a song together. So six of you come on up and pick a name and guys can spend the rest of glee with your partner." Says Mr. Shue. Puck and I are the first ones to get up there I pull a piece of paper out the hat and read the name. _Hell yes!_

"I got Quinn." I state looking at her.

"Hey that's not fair! She's my girlfriend!" says a pissed off Finn.

"Dude how does that even matter and how isn't it fair? It's not like I can see through the freaking hat idiot." I snap fed up with his bullshit. Quinn

"Hey no name calling Rachel" Mr. Shue scolds. I roll my eyes. "but she's right Finn its fair. You're not automatically partners because you're dating." He says. Finn just huffs and crosses his arms as I walk up to an embarrassed Quinn.

"Hey Quinn want to sit higher on the risers for more privacy?" I ask she just looks at me as I turn and start going up knowing she'll follow and she does. We go to the very top and sit. I turn to Quinn.

"So tell me about yourself Quinn." I say with a charming smile

Tbc…

Please review and let me know what you think and you want to see and I'll see what I ca do.


	3. Chapter 3

a/N: Thanks for all the support I didn't really expect so much so thank you here's the new chapter its a bit longer and I hope you like.

"So tell me about yourself Quinn." Rachel says with a charming smile. Quinn opens her mouth but before she can get any words out Mr. Shue speaks.

"OK guys that's it for today." He begins. "You have the rest of this week and the weekend to get to know each other and pick a song to perform for next Monday. That should more than enough time to practice. I'll see you guys later." Announces Mr. Shue everyone starts to leave. I turn back to Quinn and she's still looking at me.

"So what do you say about picking this up at my place?" I ask with a raised brow.

"Give it up Berry I'm not going to be another one of your little fuckbuddies." Quinn scoffs. I paused. Normally I wouldn't care if someone thought the worst of my intentions because, more than likely, their probably right but I didn't like that Quin thought that of me. She's different from others girls I really wanted to get to know her.

"That's not it at all Quinn I really want to get to know you. If you would be more comfortable at your house, we could-" I begin sincerely.

"No!" the blonde quickly exclaims. "Your house is fine but no funny business. I mean it Berry." she says sternly. I put my hands out up in surrender.

"You go it no funny business. So are you gonna follow me?" I ask

"Actually, would you mind giving me a ride because I got a ride from Finn this morning?" she asks glancing down at the front of the room. At the idiots name I look over and finally realize he's still in the room waiting for Quinn along with Puck waiting for me. I look back at Quinn.

"I wouldn't mind at all. Just let me talk to Puck while you talk the id- uh, Finn and then we can go." I tell her as I gesture down the stairs so she can go down first. I follow her down and walk up to Puck as she goes to Finn.

"Hey bro I'm not gonna make it to your place today seeing as Quinn's coming over so we can get a start on this assignment." I tell him with a wide grin. Puck rolls his eyes as he shakes his.

"Ray the ice queen ain't giving you no play dude, but that's cool I'm hanging with my partner too. Mercedes is one feisty chick bro I bet she is a freak in the sheets." he says with a lecherous grin on his face thinking about it. I look over at the couple and frown, it looks like their having an argument.

Good luck with that bro I'll see you tomorrow." I tell Puck distractedly as I move toward the arguing couple. Finn looks very pissed towering over Quinn and I don't like it one bit. As I get closer I hear the tail end of his angry words.

"-my girlfriend and I don't want you fucking talking to her at all end of story!" he says harshly

"Finn it's the assignment what am I supposed to do? You're getting upset over something that's not even a big deal! Grow the hell up just because we're dating it doesn't mean you own me Finn!" The cheerleader snaps back angrily. He's stepping closer to her opening his mouth to speak when I reach Quinn.

"Hey, idiot you heard her back the hell off!" I say as I step slightly in front of Quinn. He glowers at the action.

" This is between me and my girlfriend so back off freak! Before I-" he fumes as he's cut off.

"Before you what Finnept?" growls a menacing Puck as he got in the quarterback's face. I didn't even realize he was still here.

"I believe you heard my bro and Quinn back off before I make you." Puck threatens squaring his shoulders. Finn's jaw flexes as he looks away from Puck and over his shoulder at me and Quinn glaring before he turns and leave the room. I look at Puck.

"Thanks bro but you know I could've taken the idiot." I say

"I know but that doesn't mean I want you to have to Jew babe." He winks. "so I'll catch you later dude." He said. I nod and he walks out of the room. I finally turn to look at Quinn her hands are slightly shaking and she's pale looking down. I reach out to touch her shoulder and she flinches.

"Quinn? Hey look at me gorgeous." I coax softly, not realizing the endearment slip out. I bend down to catch her eyes. Her eyes lock with mine and I slowly reach for her hands staring into her eyes.

"You're safe Quinn it's alright." I say softly to her. My chest tightens with fierce protectiveness I just want to pull her into my arms. To hold her and comfort her and protect her I never want her to feel unsafe ever again. These feelings scare me shitless I've never cared about someone like this. _What the hell am I getting myself into._ She starts to relax as I keep whispering reassurances and begin absently rubbing the back of her hands with my thumbs. I realize I've been staring into her eyes for a while. I clear my throat suddenly nervous as I slowly let go of her hands. A look I can't read quickly crosses her face before it disappears and she glances away with a faint blush. It looked a lot like disappointment though.

"So do you still want to come over?" I ask. "If not it's fine I-" she cuts me off.

"No!" she says quickly. "I mean uh, we might as well get started I was just a little shaken no big deal." She quickly recovers with smile that doesn't reach her eyes. For the first time I realize she smiles like that a lot and I'm grateful for this assignment because now I get to know the real Quinn Fabray. I want to see real smile all the time and be the cause of it

"Cool let's go then." I say and we leave the room.

It takes about ten minutes to get to my house. The whole why there I think about what happened in the choir room and how scared Quinn got and how she flinched as if I would hit her as if someone has before. My stomach twisted as I thought about it. God I hope I'm wrong I think as we pulled into the long driveway. I live in a three story house even though it only me my dads. We live in the nicest neighborhood in Lima actually Quinn lives right around the corner a mere five-minute walk away. My dad Hiram is a doctor, and my pop Leroy is a lawyer so we have a lot of money hence the huge unnecessary house but its home. My dads are home and in the living. They look up at us from their seats on the couch as we walk in. I'm not surprise their home right now even though their jobs can be very demanding when they can they try to be here as much as possible and take off to spend as much time together as a family as possible. They say they don't want to be absentee parents and we have a great relationship because of it. They smile as they notice Quinn.

"Hey dad and pop this is Quinn. I got into glee and she's my partner for an assignment in glee." I tell them with a smile. Dad smiles excitedly.

"Oh Ray! We knew you would honey." He turns to Quinn. "This is Quinn? It's so nice to finally put a face to the young lady that our Ray keeps talking about it's so nice to finally meet you!" he exclaims hugging a surprised Quinn tightly. My eyes widen. I internally face palm. I can't believe he said that well actually I can dad is a hopeless romantic. He and pop knows about all the girls they just drill into my head to be safe and I may have talked about how Quinn refuses to give me the time of day once or twice. _Its times like this when I really hate how close we are_. Now dad's got it in his head that Quinn is the one for me because she doesn't fall for my bullshit, so of course he would throw me under the bus.

"She talks about me?" Quinn ask grinning

"Dad!" I whine embarrassedly rubbing the back of my neck looking anywhere but at Quinn. He just smiles as he releases Quinn. I can feel her eyes on me. I can't help glancing at her. Our eyes lock the cheerleader has her signature raised eyebrow up in question with a small smirk on her face. _Damn it!_ I quickly look away blushing harder. Dad opens his mouth again but pop rescues me.

"Honey leave the poor girl alone." He admonishes dad. "Now Ray why don't you and Quinn go ahead and start on your assignment." He says winking at me. I smile gratefully at my pop in thanks and I motion for Quinn to follow me upstairs. I open my room door and nod for Quinn to go in first I walk in behind her and close the door. She looking around the room. It's a big room with a king sized bed, a huge walk in closet and my own bathroom. One side of my room is filled with keyboard and my guitars. The other with my desk, my bookshelf and my dressers. She takes in the dark red and white bordered walls littered with Broadway posters and playbills with a surprised impressed look. I come up behind her.

"Not what you expected huh?" I ask her. She stiffens and her breath catches at my close proximity. She slowly turns around and looks up at me.

"So you talk to your dads about me?" she asks coyly stepping even closer as she does. _Damn I hoped she'd forget that!_ My heart speeds up as I look down at her face inches away.

"Maybe once or twice." I say shrugging nervously hoping she'd let me leave it at that and she does.

"You're just full of surprises today." She states looking into my eyes. I blush shyly and glance away. That seems to snap her out of her trance because she backs away and clears her throat. I miss her warmth already. This girl is turning my world upside down with these feelings that I'm not use to feeling but I can't to help but feel. _Geez this girl is turning me into a fucking softie_. I clear my throat nervously as I gesture to the bed.

"So you want to sit down so we can get started? You can go first if you want." I tell her softly hoping she doesn't get the wrong idea. She walks to the bed sits down on the very edge nervously. I notice this and it irritates me that that's all she thinks I think about.

"Look you don't have to be afraid to sit down and be alone with me it's not like I'm going to jump you or something." I snap more harshly then I intended as I sit down on the bed next to her with a good foot of space between us. She recoils slightly at my tone and I feel bad immediately.

I'm sorry" I sigh. _I'm really just mad at myself for giving you reasons to think that and now I'm taking it out on you._ I want to say but I can't.

"I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I'm just nervous I guess. I'm so sorry." I apologize softly running my hand through my hair frustrated with myself. I just wanted to reach out and back into my arms and I hate that I can't.

"It's ok Ray. I know what you mean." She reassures me as she moves closer and softly pats my thigh noticing my frustration. My heart speeds up at the touch and my shortened name. She's only ever called me Berry and I love the way my name sounds coming out of her mouth. We lock eyes again as she continues.

"So.." she begins as she removes her hand biting her bottom lip still staring at me.

"So..." I mimic my eyes dropping to her lips licking my own. She notices and snaps out of our trance.

"I didn't know you could sing. You have a lovely voice." She says quickly her cheeks flushed.

"Thanks most people besides my parents and Puck doesn't know. I've been taking singing lessons since I was about 7 years old along with piano and guitar and even drums. I actually want to go to NYADA in New York after high school. I want to act and sing and maybe even write songs someday." I tell her looking down bashfully. I've never told anybody that before but Quinn makes me feel comfortable talking to her, for some reason, I want her to know me just as much as I want to know her. I want to like me for me.

"Well I have no doubt in my mind that you could do it you're definitely a great singer. I have faith in you." She said with a smile and my chest swelled with affection, and some other feeling I can't identify. I give her a genuine smile.

"Thank you." I say. "So what about you? Do you know what you want to do after high school?" I ask her.

"Oh I don't have big dreams like you." She says bashfully. "I'll mostly likely marry Finn and become a real estate agent here in Lima." She states jokingly but I can tell she actually believe that's all there is for her. My heart tightens painfully at the thought of her really believing that and of her marrying Finn. I lift her chin with my thumb and finger.

"Quinn you're so much better than that. You're captain of the cheerios, celibacy club and glee. You're so smart Quinn hell you're top of our class!" I exclaim passionately. "You Quinn Fabray are the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen and you're better than Lima, Ohio and an idiot like Finn Hudson. I have faith in you too Quinn." I continued softly staring intently into her eyes willing her to believe me. Her eyes water and my heart aches. I hate when girls cry but with Quinn its different I never want to see tears in her eyes or her in pain.

"Thank you. No one has ever told me anything like that before." She says emotionally as a tear rolls down her cheek. I wipe it away with my thumb.

"I'll tell you as much as you need me to until you realize you can be whatever you want." I tell her sincerely stroking her cheek. If she needs to hear me else say it a million times I will because she so much greater than this place and I want her to know it and believe it.

"Ray..." she begins but is interrupted by a knock on the door. We spring apart and I realize how close we were. Dad stuck his head in.

"Hey girls we ordered pizza. Quinn are you staying for dinner?" Dad asks. She looks at me in surprise. God he has the worst timing ever.

"Oh I didn't even realize how late it is. I'm sorry Mr. Berry I have to go home for dinner, but maybe next time. I have to get home before 6:30 but thank you for the offer." She says politely. I look at the clock it's a quarter after 6pm now.

"Oh that's ok sweetie it was so great meeting you and I'll hold you to that." He says with a smile and leaves the room. I stand up from the bed and so does she.

"Ok I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school Ray. I can walk home it's just a short walk from here." She tells me. I'll never get tired of hearing her say my name turning to leave. I grab her arm to stop her and electricity shoots up my arm I feel her shiver under my hand. She turns back to me. It's like electricity is surging between.

"I'll walk you I don't want you walking home alone." I tell her my voice brusque. She nods with small smile and grabs her things and we walk out the room. I tell my dads that I'm walking Quinn home they say goodbye and we leave. We walk closely together talking about little things to not think of the tension like books and music and surprisingly we like and we have a lot and common. As we walk our hands brush occasionally and I want to ask her what she was going to say in my room before dad interrupted but before I could get up the nerve to ask we're outside her house.

"Well that was fast." I say my hand running through my hair not wanting our time to end. "I had a great time getting to know you Quinn. Do you think we do it again tomorrow?" I ask her nervously stuffing y hands in my pockets biting my bottom lip. She quickly glances at my lips before looking back up into my eyes. She nods and leans forward. My heart beats faster I really want to kiss her right now. She kisses my cheek softly lingeringly.

"What the hell is going on here?" A voice angrily yells.

Tbc...

So who do you think it is? Let me know what you think please review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for the advice Amy and Andy I thought I had tagged it but I didn't save it so thanks for the heads up. Sorry for any mistakes.

Chapter 4

"What the hell is going on here?" yelled a voice. We sprang apart startled and turned towards the voice coming face to face with a furious red faced Finn Hudson. God I hate this idiot! He has the worst timing ever!

"Finn what the hell are you doing here? You knew I would be at Rachel's house!" Quinn whisper yells exasperated not wanting to alert her parents to them outside the house. Finn storms closer.

"It's almost 6:30 Quinn I'm supposed to be a dinner tonight!" he angrily replies. The douche isn't even trying to keep his voice down "Why were you kissing the freak? What the hell is she even doing here I told you to stay away from her?" He counters angrily. I can tell she forgot him being at dinner by the slight widening of her eyes but as quickly as it happened it was gone in a flash before she continued.

"Finn I know that's why I'm home now." She lies smoothly and continues. "Rachel was just walking me home I gave her a peck on the cheek in thanks that's it. There no need for you to over react like this." Quinn states irritably to Finn. She glances at me for a split second and I know she felt exactly how I felt before we were interrupted and my rate spikes as I reply the moment in my head. My thoughts are interrupted once again by the giant idiot's angry reply.

"How am I supposed to react when I see my girlfriend kissing someone else?! I told you I didn't want you talking to the freak at all Quinn!" He spits at her and Quinn flinches slightly at his tone and I see red. I don't like his fucking tone at all and this idiot is one step away from me kicking his ass for talking to Quinn like that! I unconsciously and gently nudge Quinn behind me as I step forward. His eyes turn to glare at me as he starts stomps closer. His steps falter as I give him my most deadly glare.

"First off asshole, don't ever talk to her like that ever again and especially in my presence or I'll show you just how your freakish height doesn't mean shit when I kick your ass!" I growl out.

"Second, you don't fucking own her she can talk to whomever she pleases. Did you even listen to one fucking word she said to you today?" I asked thoroughly annoyed and fed up with his cave man like attitude. I was going to continue to bitch him out but I look at Quinn and she has this look on her face I can't read it could be a mixture of awe and nervousness and even though I can't stand the idiot I don't want cause trouble for her. At that moment her front door opened to an older blonde woman it's like I'm looking at Quinn 20 years in the future. She has the same shade of blonde hair her features and even the same eye color this must be her mom. She takes in the scene. She looks at a red faced Finn face to Quinn's flushed embarrassed one and finally her eyes take me in and I shift under her stare. I don't want her to have a bad first impression of me since I hope to eventually date her daughter but I know she can definitely feel the tangible tension. Quinn broke the awkward silence.

"Hey mom this is Rachel Berry my partner for glee assignment I told you about earlier. Rachel this is my mom" Quinn introduces with a nervous smile. I look at Mrs. Fabray and give her my best smile as I step forward.

"Good evening Mrs. Fabray." I greet politely while shaking her hand gently. I bent down and gave it light kiss and I think I see a small flush to her cheeks. "I was just making sure Quinn got home safely." I continued.

"Well aren't you a darling! It's so nice to meet you sweetie. Thank you so much for making sure my Quinn is safe Rachel and please call me Judy." She tells me with a polite smile. My smile grows as I give a small shy shrug. Quinn face softens as she looks at me. It's a small victory but still a victory especially as the idiots displeased face makes me internally fist pump when Judy continues. "Finn come on inside. Quinn honey say goodbye to your nice friend and come inside dinner will be ready in a few minutes." She tells Quinn as she guides Finn inside and I can't help giving him a smug smirk and a wink before the door closes. I look back to Quinn only to see her looking at me with her raised brow as she watched the scene. I just smile sheepish and shrug. She rolls her eyes but I see the smallest quirk of her lips. It gives me hope as I speak.

"So I had a great time with you today Quinn and I can't wait to get to know you more. I really want us to be friends. Do you think we can meet again tomorrow?" I ask her smiling. My smile quickly falters as her expression immediately changes to a solemn one and she takes a deep breath before she replies in a serious but small voice.

"Rachel I've told you things I've never told anyone ever before because for some inexplicable reason I felt comfortable with you today." She begins looking heartbreakingly vulnerable. "That alone scares me because I don't even know how it happened so if this is some stupid game to get-" I quickly cut her off already knowing where this is going. I know she's not use to admitting weakness to anybody she always calm and cool so this is a big thing for her.

"Quinn this isn't just some game about getting you in bed." _Not anymore_ I want to say. "I feel the same way and I've told you stuff I've never told anyone before too. I really like you and I want to be here for you whenever you want to talk or whenever you need to talk." I say instead, hoping she catches on to the unspoken double meaning of my words. By her slightly widened eyes I think she does but just as quickly I see a little doubt join in. My heart tightens in my chest because it keeps coming to this same problem of her not trusting my motives and I hate myself because I really can't blame her when this whole thing started because of a bet she doesn't know about. I'm so fucking screwed if she finds out _. I have to talk to Puck about ending it ASAP_! I think before I continue.

"Can we please just start over with fresh eyes and be friends?" I plead hopefully with my most charming smile making sure the dimples show. I and I can tell it works because her slight frown clears as she gives me a small beaming smile.

"How about we give it a trial run." She chuckles with a coy smile and continue. "I'm going to head inside before somebody comes looking for me again." she says reluctantly as she points behind her toward her front door. I immediately feel disappointed not wanting our time together to end and from her reluctance I tell she feels the same but I don't want anyone coming back out either so I nod.

"Right so I'll see you tomorrow." I say without moving.

"Yeah see you tomorrow." She reply softly but doesn't move either as we stare into each others eyes. _Fuck it_. I think to myself as I step forward slowly so she can have a chance to pull away if she wants but she doesn't so I gently kiss her cheek lingering close to her lips. Her skin is so silky smooth and it just makes me want to sample the rest of her body starting with her pink lips to see if it's as soft everywhere. I mentally chastised myself because just thinking about it have all the blood in my body rushing to my dick. I back up hastily thinking about my grandma to calm my libido and it works like a charm. She looks startled at my quick retreat as I continue.

"Have a great dinner and goodnight." I tell her my voice coming out husky as I back up walking backwards. She just standing there with a shocked look on her face as she's staring into my darkened eyes as I take in her now moss green ones with a pink hue on her cheeks. I just want to come back and kiss her lips this time. Before I give in to temptation I give her a small wave before I turn around to walk home missing her replied goodnight in my haste to leave.

A/N: I've been going to some problems recently but I've been getting a lot of PMs and some reviews for another chapter and praise for this story. I just want to say thanks for all the support I hope I can live up to it I'm always open to any advice. Please review and let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"So how was it with Quinn yesterday? You get any closer to getting her to dump Finn?" Puck asks me as we walk down the hall to our lockers. I was about to talk to him about calling off the bet but he continued to talk.

"Never mind there's no way you're getting anywhere with the ice queen dude. I hear she won't even let Finn get to second base and they've been dating for 6 months now. You should just give up now bro." He laughs. I couldn't stop the next words that came out my mouth.

"I'm Rachel fucking Berry I can get whoever I want. So _you_ should prepare to lose." I tell him cockily. _I can do this Quinn never has to even know and I still beat Puck it's a win win situation._

"We'll see." He smirks as he walks a couple lockers down to his. As he passes me I look down the hall and see Quinn stop at her locker. She looks as hot as ever in her cheerios uniform. I scan my eyes up and down her body from her sexy toned legs, past nice round ass licking my lips as I take in the sliver of a toned mid-section between her top and skirt and nice pert breasts eye still rising up only to lock with darkened hazel eyes. I slowly lick my lip as she unconsciously bites hers. _Oh yeah she definitely wants me._ I wink at her and her and grin as her cheeks slowly redden as she quickly turns back to her locker. I begin to walk towards her locker but was blocked by a hot red headed cheerio with horrible timing.

"Hey Rachel I hear the party is going to be at your place Friday." Says the cheerio as she trails her hand down my arm with a flirtatious smile. I surreptitiously glance over her shoulder at Quinn and she is glaring dagger at the oblivious cheerio.

"It sure is and I hope to see you there sexy." I flirt back. I hear a locker slam and a pissed Quinn is storming past us. I can't help but smirk. _She so wants me._ I send the cheerio a wink and bid her goodbye as I turn to follow Quinn. I hurry to catch up with her.

"Good morning" I say as I fall into step with the head cheerio. She just ignores me and keep walking.

"C'mon Quinn what'd I do this time I thought we had an agreement to be friends." I say teasingly. She rolls her eyes before walking into the classroom and sat down. I took the seat behind her and lean forward. "Seriously tell me what' what's wrong?" I whisper in her ear. I smirk to myself as I see a shiver run through her body. It was quickly wiped off my face as she turns to look at me.

"What do you care? Why don't you go finish talking to your girlfriend?" She snapped. _She's so hot when she's jealous._

"She's not my girlfriend I barely even know her Quinn."

"Oh yeah that's right you don't date girls you just use them and then it's on to next one right?" _Ouch._

"Look first, I don't lead any girls on they know what their getting into with me from the beginning. Second why are you so pissed about who I'm dating or not anyway?" I say a little miffed buy what she implied. I may have been with a lot of girls but they don't have any illusions about it being strictly physical. Relationships equal trouble and I've learned my lesson.

"I don't! You can do the whole school for all I care!" She fumes as she jumps out her seat.

"Well you sure as hell could have fooled me!" I reply as I stand up as well. We're a foot apart away from each other both of breathing hard the room is filled with tension. "You seem I look at her lips and back up and notice her eyes leaving mine. Her eyes are a moss green and her cheeks are flushed as we both lean in our eyes not leaving the other our lips nearly brush..Then the bell rings. _Fuck!_ We both jump as the room flood with students.

tbc..

A/N:Once again thank you for all the support I'm really blown away by all the follows and favorites I appreciate it and it really means a lot. So sorry about the long wait I'll try and be better and hopefully it wont take this long again. please review and let me know how you like it and what you want to see .


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Quinn's been ignoring me since the near kiss on Tuesday. It's been 3 days she and won't even look at me. She been all over the golly green giant more than usual and every time I get remotely close she goes the opposite way and I don't know what the hell to do. She's so frustrating how am I going to make it better if she doesn't even give me the time of day! I'm going to get her to talk to me today though whatever it takes. _Yeah cuz you totally miss her._ Shut up I don't miss her I just don't want any misunderstandings with her. _Yeah right so that's why you can't stop thinking about her nothing to do with the fact that you like her._ Geez I hate my conscience sometimes. _Yeah cuz I'm right._ I shake my head trying to shake the thoughts out of my head as I get ready for school. I take a quick shower and dressed on auto pilot my mind on how to make it better with the blonde cheerleader. I can't stand the thought of her being mad at me and ignoring me but I don't even know what she's mad at me for. _Seriously? It's probably because you tried to kiss her right after just flirting with someone else a few minutes before in_ front _of her or maybe because you were promising the day before that that you weren't trying to get in her pants and you just wanted to be friends? Take your pick but either reason makes you an asshole Ray._ Damn it.

As soon as I walked into McKinley Puck is beside me, but I'm too preoccupied with my thoughts to look at him and I hear him sigh beside me.

"Ray what's going on with you?" He asked. I shake my head about to deny anything is wrong but he cuts me off before I could get a word out.

"Don't even think about bullshitting me Ray. I know you and you've been off for the last few days ignoring everyone and just spacing out hell we wouldn't even be talking if I didn't seek you out these last few days. Just please tell what's going on with you." He pleads softly his voice brimming with concern. Now I feel even more like a dick since I have been, albeit unintentionally, ignoring my bestfriend the last severl days.

"I'm sorry for that I wasn't trying to ignore you man. I've just had a lot on my mind you know how I get when that happens." I tell him apologetically. He gives a nod in understaning.

"Yeah I know and that's why I gave you some time to sort it out but you haven't yet. So are you gonna tell me what's going on Ray or do I have to kick your ass to get it out it out of you?" He asks jokingly. I let out a chuckle. That's what I love about him he knows when to let me think things through but also knows when I need a kick in the ass sometimes since that's the only way I'll talk about my feelings. _Except with Quinn._ I sigh and start talking.

"Quinn's not talking to me and it's frustrating. Every time she sees me she goes the opposite way and she goes out of her way to avoid me even though we have our first 4 classes and lunch together! How the hell can you sit and actively completely ignore someone's presence for _5_ long ass hours? I've been trying to think of something to do to get her back talking to me again me and that's frustrating because I can't think of anything! Even if I did she won't even _look_ at me so how the hell can I do anything man?!" I ranted my chest slightly heaving after I finished. I try to calm my breathing. I look at Puck and I'm surprised by the expression on his face. He has a smile on his face. A damn smile.

"You like her." He says matter of factly. His smile growing smug. I could have tried to hide behind the bet again but just thinking about it made me sick. I should've ended the damn thing a long time ago.

"Yeah I really do man." I confessed.

"Look Ray I got a confession. I knew you liked Quinn." I gaped at him shocked. How the hell did he know when I didn't even know? _You knew when you first saw her you just chose to ignore it._

"H-how?" I stammered out. He shrugged.

"Like I said Ray I know you. You've liked her since she started here last year when we were sophomores she's the only chick you didn't actively flirt with before the bet and you might not have realized it but every morning at our lockers you stared at her. It's like whenever you saw her your eyes was drawn to her." Wow I didn't even notice I was doing it but now that I think back he's right I never tried to flirt with Quinn before the bet.

"I knew you weren't going to do anything about it because of your first relationship." I swallowed at the mention of _her_. Puck continued before I can think about that failure of a relationship too much.

"So I came up with the bet thing hoping you would finally get your head out of your ass and finally do something about it." He finished with a shrug.

"So what exactly did you do to get her pissed at you?" He questions.

"I flirted with another girl in front of her" I start as I rub the back of my neck nervously. He snorts.

"Dude that's not so bad it's not like you're dat- "

"Then I tried to kiss her a few minutes later and that's after I had told her the day before that I wouldn't try to come on to her and I wanted us to be friends." I cut in finishing the explanation. I tell him the details about the conversation about starting a friendship with Quinn that night, leaving out our confessions, and then what happened the following morning.

"Oh, damn man."

"I know!"

"Look the party is tonight she can't avoid you at your own house man you need to apologize and beg for forgiveness."

"That's if she even comes. She hates me now and maybe that's for the best I don't do relationships anyway." I tell him softly looking away my wall of doubts starting to rearing up. I'm already freaking out about her and we were just friends for a day! I start thinking about my first and only relationship and I panic because Quinn could hurt me 100 times worse if I allowed my feelings for her. This situation is proof enough I'm already going nuts. Puck shakes me out of my thoughts.

"Don't give me that bullshit dude you want to date her and you know it!" he exclaims. "Stop being a coward that was over a year ago yeah your ex was a bitch but that doesn't mean all girls and all relationships is. I get that she hurt you and crushed your trust but give yourself a chance to be happy Ray or one day you're going to regret not taking chance. Remember I got your back no matter what happens bro." Puck finishes. Even though Puck tries to be a badass he really has a soft side that he rarely shows to anyone but me and his family and I love him for it he always has my back. I don't know what I'd do without him. He loves kicking me in the ass so I can get out of my own way and see the obvious.

"Ok you're right." I smile at him. "I need you to make sure she at the party tonight." I tell him. My determination to resolve this back in full force.

"You got it bro." He says wrapping his arm round my shoulder as he steers us towards our lockers.

It's 8:30pm and a half hour into the party the house is packed with bodies I make my way through the already sweaty bodies in the living room to get the kitchen for a drink. I down 2 shots of tequila and grab a wine cooler to chase it down. I leave the kitchen my wine cooler in hand; my eyes roaming the room looking for a certain blonde cheerleader. I'm about to give up and take another shot to calm my building doubts, but she walks through the door and I lose my breath as I scan her outfit. She's wearing a sinfully tight black skirt with a formfitting green top matching her 3inch heels her long golden blonde hair is flowing with curls down her back and her make up is giving her eyes a smoky look with her glossy lips looking pink and kissable. It's as if she could feel me looking because for the first time in several days her eyes suddenly locked on mine from across the room and my heart feels like it's about to beat out of my chest as we stare at each other but I can't read the emotions swirling in her eyes. I didn't even realize I was moving forward until I stopped in my tracks as I watched Finn come up behind her and put his hand on the small of her back and she snaps out of our stare and looks at him. I clinch my fists involuntarily and I'm about ready to throw his ass out of my house for touching Quinn. _Jealous?_ I don't do jealous. I just don't like the asshole he's not remotely good enough for Quinn. _And you are?_ My thoughts were interrupted by an already tipsy Puck coming up and nudging me. I finally tear my heated gaze away from them and look at him. He's holding 2 shots in his hand and he offers one to me.

"Dude you need this more than me you look about ready to clock Finnept over there. I'm sorry Ray I know you didn't want him here but the only way to get her to come was to invite him." He slurs slight. I couldn't be pissed at him since I told him to do whatever it takes.

" I get it man it cool." I assure him. I take the shot that he offered and down it and before he can drink the other I take it and down that too I drink the rest of the cooler and I start feeling the buzz of the burning liquor.

"Whoa slow down bro you still gotta talk to Quinn it'd be better if you're sober enough to."  
"Yeah how? That idiot is going to be stuck to her like glue."

"Just let me take care of him." He says with a sly grin and a wink as he turns and go back towards the kitchen.

Puck got rid of Finn pretty quick after he went to the kitchen I went to the bathroom room and when I came out there was no Finn in sight I don't know what the hell he did to do it and I don't care but I sure am grateful for it as I spotted Quinn against a wall talking to Britt and Santana. I took a breath before I start walking towards her just like before her eyes lock with mine. She quickly says something to the other cheerios, with their backs to me, before she looks back at me. This time I can clearly read the angry look in her eyes as she turns and flees out the side door. I quickly go after her and close the door behind me the music is immediately muted in the background. She at the patio railing with her back to me her arms wrapped tightly around her body.

"Quinn" I call out softly. She sighs loudly and turns around expectantly and I'm met with cold angry eyes. I feel a pang in my chest as I see the hurt lurking behind the anger in her eyes and all the words I wanted to say flew out of my head.

"So what you have nothing to say now? Did you just chase me out here to look at me?" She snaps throwing her hands up angrily.

"I'm –" She scoffs when nothing else comes out and she starts to walk past me. I panicked not wanting her to leave before I fix this.

"I'm sorry!" I rush out as she gets to the door.

TBC...

A/N: Thanks for the support I'm very grateful for it I'm still blown away from the response I'm getting for this. I'm sorry for the long wait it won't be so long next time I'm halfway done with the next chapter. Please review and let me know what you think I'm new to this so contructive criticism is welcome.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Well here it is sorry for any mistakes I don't have a beta so if anybody wants to do it please PM me.**

 **Chapter 7**

" _Quinn" I call out softly. She sighs loudly and turns around expectantly and I'm met with cold angry eyes. I feel a pang in my chest as I see the hurt lurking behind the anger in her eyes and all the words I wanted to say flew out of my head._

" _So what you have nothing to say now? Did you just chase me out here to look at me?" She snaps._

" _I'm –" She scoffs when nothing else comes out and she starts to walk past me. I panicked not wanting her to leave before I fix this._

" _I'm sorry!" I rush out as she gets to the door._

 _My god that was so anticlimactic Ray. Geez._ God I know shut up! She quickly spins back around to face me.

"You're sorry?" She says with an edge in her voice. _Apparently she thinks so too. Fix it!_

"Yes! I'm sorry for whatever I did to hurt you Quinn that's the last thing I ever wanted to do." If anything she looks even more angry.

"Whatever you did? Rachel you almost kissed me after flirting with someone else 5 minutes before! Then to top it off you completely ignored me the rest of the day!" She yelled. Me before I knew it I was yelling too.

"I thought you were upset so I was giving you time! I was going to talk to you during lunch but you wouldn't even look at me then _you_ ignored me for days! I guess that's what I get for trying to be considerate!" I stop and take a calming breath as she flinches at my words and I see a sheen of tears come to Quinn's eyes.

"Look Quinn I'm so sorry about the almost kiss it was a mistake and won't happen again." I try to assure her, ignoring my own pain, not wanting to hurt her anymore. It seemed as if my words had the opposite effect as the glistening tear broke free and slide down her rosy cheek. I was walking up to her before I even realized it reaching out to wipe her tears away, but she flinched away, as if she was burned, before I could. She swipes at her own tears.

"Fine." She said in a hurt but resigned voice before quickly turning around going back into the house before I had time to reply. _Ok now I'm confused._ Tell me about it. I have no idea what the hell just happened. I head back into the house but I scan the crowd I don't see the blonde cheerleader or the Idiot. I don't want to think about them being together so I go to the kitchen to get a drink where I see Puck pouring a shot I go up to him and take it before he could. I clinch my teeth as it burns going down my throat.

"Dude!" Puck complains slurring slightly. "Get your own." I take his advice and drink two more without replying.

"Sooo I'm guessing it didn't go well with Quinn." He cautiously asks. I just scoff and down another shot. He stops me as I start to pour another taking the bottle out of my hand. I reach for another off the counter.

"Whoa Ray cool it bro tell me what happened." So I told him everything that happened outside on the patio.

"I'm confused." He says scrunching up his face.

"Join the club man!" I slur throwing my hands up. I snatch the bottle off the counter again and down another shot and I'm definitely feeling the buzz now.

"Look Ray you still got time make it right. So go out there and do that." He says leading me to the living room or more like we both stumble to the living room. When we get there he spots someone and tells me he'd catch me later. I follow him with my eyes and see he's heading towards Mercedes where she's talking to Kurt. I smirk before I look around for Quinn. I spot her and she's watching something in the corner intently before she pushes through the crowd and run up the stairs. I push my way through the dancing sweating bodies and go where Quinn was before she bolted and I find none other than Finn fucking Hudson making out with some chick and feeling her up in a corner of the room and I see red. I walked up to him and yanked him off the chick. He's pissed when he sees it's me.

"What the hell fre-" Before he can finish I punched him square in the face and he went down groaning on the floor. I want to beat his face in so badly, but I want to find Quinn more.

"You're pathetic." I tell him giving him a disgusted look before I quickly push through the small crowd that gathered so I could go find Quinn. Puck and I makes eye contact as I head toward the stairs I nod towards the asshole on the ground knowing he'd get the message and he gives me a quick nod before he heads over to kick the idiot out of my house. Quinn's been here only once before this so I know the only room she knows is mine so I head there first to check to see if she's there. As I get there I noticed my door is cracked instead of closed like I left it and I hear sniffling.

"Quinn." I breathe out as I pushed the door open and find the blonde sitting on my bed with her head bowed and her shoulders shaking slightly. At the sound she raises her head and I see the tears flowing freely down her cheeks. My heart aches in my chest and my first instinct was to grab and hold her to take away the pain and make her smile again. So I walk towards her and sit on the bed next to her. She turns her wet eyes towards me.

"What's wrong with me?" She asks me in this broken sad voice. I grit my teeth and my body tenses and all I want to is go really kick the Idiot's ass for making her so distraught that she's questioning herself. I take a breath to calm myself because it not about the idiot it's about Quinn and making sure she ok. I grip her chin between my fingers and lift so she's meeting my eyes.

"There's absolutely nothing wrong with you. He's just too dumb to realize what he's got." I tell her sincerely. She pulls away shaking her head.

"Yeah says the girl who just told me I was a mistake 10 minutes ago. I guess he got the memo too." She sneers wetly wiping at tears that keep falling. "Why am I not good enough to _kiss_ Rachel but you can fuck sluts left and right?" She fumes more hurt than upset before getting up off the bed. I'm taken aback by her outburst. I stand up too grabbing her arm and spinning her around to face me.

"What?! Quinn we were in this very room when you got upset because I flirted with you and wanted me to promise that I wouldn't anymore if I wanted to be you friend! You seem to care a lot about my sex life for someone who doesn't want to be a part of it!" I exclaimed frustrated.

"I don't!" She seems flustered now.

"Well you sure have a really funny way of showing it!"

"Fuck you!"

"What time so I can be there!" Slap! Damn I deserved that.

"I'm sorry Quinn that was uncalled for." I apologize as she's about to leave she stops but doesn't turn back around. I grab her hand and pull her gently to me. "Look Quinn you were never a mistake the mistake was almost breaking the promise I made to you." I tell her looking down into her eyes. "The truth is I've been wanting to kiss you since the first time I laid eyes on you and my only regret is that I haven't yet." I confess as I pull her flush against my body with my right arm around her waist and I lift my left arm up and use my thumb and fore finger to raise her lips to meet mine.

Tbc..

 **A/N: Please review and thanks for reading I appreciate all the support.**


	8. Chapter 8

**"A/N: Here it is sorry for the wait! I hope yall like it. All mistakes are mine so sorry in advance.**

 **Chapter 8**

" _What?! Quinn we were in this very room when you got upset because I flirted with you and wanted me to promise that I wouldn't anymore if I wanted to be you friend! You seem to care a lot about my sex life for someone who doesn't want to be a part of it!" I exclaimed frustrated._

" _I don't!" She seems flustered now._

" _Well you sure have a really funny way of showing it!"_

" _Fuck you!"_

" _What time so I can be there!" Slap! Damn I deserved that._

" _I'm sorry Quinn that was uncalled for." I apologize as she's about to leave she stops but doesn't turn back around. I grab her hand and pull her gently to me. "Look Quinn you were never a mistake the mistake was almost breaking the promise I made to you." I tell her looking down into her eyes. "The truth is I've been wanting to kiss you since the first time I laid eyes on you and my only regret is that I haven't yet." I confess as I pull her flush against my body with my right arm around her waist while with my left arm I put my thumb and fore finger on her chin as I raise her lips to meet mine._

The door bangs open. All I feel is cold air as Quinn jerks away so fast I'm surprise she doesn't have whiplash. When I open my eyes, I see a red-faced Quinn looking down and, I note, several feet away from me. _Not fucking good._ I avert my eyes to the door glaring at the intruders which is couple drunken idiots probably looking for a place to get laid. _Big_ mistake. I ball up my fist as I glare at them

"Get the hell out!" I growl my voice low and cold. I'm so fucking pissed they ruined my moment with Quinn I could punch something. They must have got the picture from the look on my face because the bolted out the doorway before I even finished my sentence. I take a calming breath before I look back at Quinn. She's still staring down at the floor so I walk towards her slowly, as I reach out for her hand she jerks away still not looking at me. I'm immediately worried.

"Quinn I -" I start worriedly. She cuts me off.

"I can't do this Ray. I have to go." She mumbles hastily as she turned to go. Are you fucking kidding me!

"What's the real problem here Quinn?" I question her in soft voice. I continue before she gets a chance to reply. "I know you have feelings for me like I have feeling for you." I say sincerely my heart beating fast. She shakes her head and drops her eyes down to the floor. My heart drops. It's as if she's trying to shake my words out of her head. I just put myself out there and the thought of her trying to brush my words off as if what I said couldn't possibly be true made my heart clench. I walk towards her and with every step forward she takes one back until she's pressed with her back against the wall. I stop with inches left between our bodies. She her shiver at our proximity but before I can do or say anything she rips her gaze from mine.

"I have a boyfriend." She says her voice low and trembling. I rear back her words were like a slap to the face. I can't believe she actually she said that.

"Are you serious right now? You still want to be with the idiot you just saw making out with some other chick!?" I ask incredulous. Her breath hitches and she bites her trembling bottom lip but she still doesn't look at me. The silence stretches. I guess I got my answer. I turned away creating more space between us. This right here is why I don't do feelings. They just bite me in the ass in the end. I won't make this mistake again. I take a deep breath before turning around and addressing her.

"Ok, I get the message loud and clear Quinn." I say resigned. "I'll get Santana and Brittany so you can leave I kicked Finn out after you walked away." I say leaving out that I gave him a shiner as a parting gift. I have to get out of here, I can't stand to be in her presence anymore after her rejection, but I still want her get home safe. She nods and offers a quiet thank you without meeting my eyes. I don't reply as I quickly walk out of the room.

I find them dancing. I maneuver my way through the dancing bodies to get to them.

"Hey Quinn's upstairs and she's ready to go home." It's all I tell them before I head towards the kitchen to get some drinks. All I want to do is forget this night and Quinn Fabray.

 **THE END!**

 **A/N: I'm kidding I'd want to kick my own ass if I ended it there. So I know it's been a long time but I was hacked and I moved so there's been a lot going on in my life. I used to hate the people that took forever to update now I understand but I'm going to try to update at least once a week from now for you guys. Thank you so much for sticking with me the number of followers and favorites I have just blows my mind. So for you guys I'm going to be better. Please review I love to know what you guys think of the story. Constructive criticism is welcome bashing is not so you can keep those comments to yourself. PM if you want to see something I'm open to suggestions.**

 **Until next time guys!**


End file.
